


footsteps

by rockruff



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockruff/pseuds/rockruff
Summary: So even if Jihyo wakes up every morning feeling like the world has just left her in the cold, she's okay. Tells herself over and over that she's okay.Because she loves Mina more than she hates what Mina does.





	footsteps

Jihyo had noticed for a while now, that Mina's side of the bed was always cold whenever she woke up. Her hand instinctively reaches out to feel a warm body, only to be welcomed with icy sheets. It travels through her fingertips until it settles down into her chest. Her eyes find the ceiling, and she just stares for a while. Stares at nothing and thinks of nothing, because if she thinks of something, then—

She doesn't want to think of that.

Instead she sticks to her routine. Showers away any indication that she had the worst sleep of her life. Brushes away any knot or tangle in her hair made up from the tossing and turning crafted by dreams that sparked her awake. Paints on her typical smile and tries to look okay. Wants to look okay.

Tells herself she's okay.

She's met with Mina's small smile from behind her coffee cup, giving her a good morning. There's a cup laid opposite her, and Jihyo sits down at the table. The moment her fingers touch the mug, the heat that emits it and grazes her hand makes her all too aware of how cold she is still feeling.

“I woke up early again,” Mina says. Says it so naturally despite Jihyo knowing it's rehearsed. “In fact, I was about to make you pancakes. But you were taking such a long time in the shower, and I know you like your pancakes hot,” she continues, taking one last sip from her coffee and standing up.

Jihyo groans a little. “I don't have work today,” she reasons. “I just wanted to relax for a bit.”

Mina just laughs as she starts preparing the mix. And Jihyo feels everything melting away. Everything except for Mina. The softness of her voice, the way her dark hair falls just slightly across her face and the way she tucks it behind her ear so often. The cute but coy smile she gives Jihyo every morning; it's a sight that makes Jihyo's heart flutter so hard she sometimes feels dizzy.

So even if Jihyo wakes up every morning feeling like the world has just left her in the cold, she's okay. Tells herself over and over that she's okay.

Because she loves Mina more than she hates what Mina does.

 

–

 

Sometimes, Jihyo doesn't sleep at all. Almost like her body clock is set on urging her awake at this exact time. Because it's always the same. And as Jihyo feels the body next to her shift, she squeezes her eyes shut. Steadies her breathing and tries to think of something else but all she hears is Mina's footsteps against the wooden floor.

The girl is a ballerina; her steps delicate and careful but that doesn't matter. Because when it's the only thing Jihyo can focus on, it's the loudest sound. One that Jihyo tries to pretend doesn't exist, despite it always coming back.

In the morning, she knows she'll be welcomed with a smile and coffee and maybe some breakfast. She tries to think of that—of Mina's perfect, pretty smile. She thinks of it hard as she hears the slight jingle of keys, and the door opening. She holds her breath and thinks of Mina's sweet voice that will turn her heart tight in the morning, as she hears the door click shut.

She breathes.

In, out, she breathes and breathes.

Until she can't anymore.

 

–

 

“Up early again?” Jihyo asks.

“Yeah, mornin',” Mina smiles softly. She nods toward the cup of coffee laid opposite her, like usual. “You know, I'm glad you're a heavy sleeper. I'd feel bad if I ever woke you up.”

Jihyo bites her tongue.

She takes the cup, not bothering to sit down. It's hot as it touches her tongue, and she tries to suppress a grimace. But she keeps on drinking, somehow wanting more of the burn that scratches its way down her throat.

Mina raises an eyebrow, and within seconds she's made her way to Jihyo, touching her arm. “Hey, are you alright?”

And then Jihyo looks at her, sees those soft eyes and feels that gentle touch. Jihyo knows, the look Mina gives her is full of such sincerity and care. But at the same time, she knows.

Knows that Mina is a liar.

So, Jihyo lies too.

“I'm fine. The coffee's just so good.”

“Oh, yeah?” Mina backs off a little, relief on her face. “It should be. Spent three years perfecting the best, just for you,” she grins.

Jihyo nods, taking another sip. She tries to return the smile, but it only comes out tight-lipped. “I can't stick around too long. I'll just get breakfast on the way to work.”

“You sure?” Mina asks, and Jihyo just nods again in response.

Finishing her drink, Jihyo slips her jacket on and reaches for her bag. “Mina,” she says.

Mina looks back to her, eyes curious and sweet. And Jihyo feels her heart growing fuzzy at the sight. Like an idiot. Always a damn idiot. But as soon as she feels the fluttering in her chest, the bitterness pinching at her skin settles in right after.

She wonders why things ended up this way.

“I love you.”

Mina gives her an eye-smile, comes close and presses her lips against Jihyo's. It's delicate, and it never fails to turn Jihyo's cheeks warm and pink. When they pull away, Jihyo finds herself stuck staring at those dark brown eyes again, just a little longer, before blinking back to reality.

“I love you too, Jihyo.”

Jihyo forces a smile to her lips.

_Liar._

 

–

 

Sleep continues to deny her. A shaky breath leaves Jihyo's mouth as she gives up, opening her eyes to let her gaze drift around the room. It's pitch black, but her vision soon adapts to it and she's able to vaguely make out the edges of the furniture. She lets her eyes trail across it all in hopes of tiring herself out, but it doesn't work. Nothing works. Not ever. Sometimes, it just feels as though she is trapped. Never in control of anything.

She feels the warmth of the person beside her, and wonders if Mina will leave again tonight. The thought pricks at her heart, then a different thought pricks harder.

Just for once.

Just once, please. Jihyo wants to be in control.

She turns around. Turns to Mina, gently brushing her hand across her back. She scoots up closer, almost flush against her. And then she presses kisses against Mina's shoulder, light and sweet, until she feels the girl stir slightly. She continues to kiss along that smooth skin, wrapping a hand across Mina's waist. As she hears the sleepy girl mumble, Jihyo slips her hand under Mina's shirt, letting her fingers brush against her stomach.

That seems to grab Mina's attention, because Jihyo feels Mina shift slightly before pushing back against her. Jihyo slips her hand up higher, cups Mina's breast and pinches her nipple. Rolls it between her fingers and focuses on the way Mina lets out shallow breaths. Then she feels Mina turn around—feels her eyes seeking out Jihyo's own in the dark.

Jihyo pauses for a moment, taking in the way Mina's breath slightly tickles her face. How the darkness covers their forms but Jihyo knows exactly every inch of Mina's body off by heart, she doesn't need the light.

Her lips press against Mina's, feels the way Mina softens into her. It's like heaven; Mina is a damn angel and—god, she just loves her so much. Jihyo's heart feels as though it's twisting inside of her chest as she moves her lips against Mina's, wanting over and over to feel that perfect sensation.

Mina's hand comes to her cheek, brushes her thumb against Jihyo's blush.

She's lost.

Lost in Mina, always lost.

But she thinks of Mina's plush lips on hers, and how someone else gets to feel them too. It sparks through her mind in a second, something she'd forced herself to push away for so long. But it comes through. It's there. She knows it. She just won't accept it.

Jihyo's hand goes to Mina's shoulder, pushing her down against the bed. She's suddenly overcome with a possessiveness that's just so desperately pathetic. She pulls Mina's shirt over her head, and Mina is all too eager to strip Jihyo of her own.

Kisses are placed all over Mina's body, from her jawline, down to her neck. Along her collarbones, between her breasts. She can feel the warmth of Mina's skin against her lips as she kisses down her stomach, and she wants to be slow, wants to savour this. But there's something that's constantly pulling her, prying her, telling her that Mina needs to feel her, all of her. And Jihyo— _god,_ she just wants so badly to have Mina need her.

She brings her mouth lower, presses it against the inside of Mina's thighs. The moment Mina's fingers touch her head, slip through her hair, Jihyo bites down on the smooth flesh. Mina's fingers thread and tighten in her hair, and so Jihyo does it again, and again. She feels as though she's light and floating as she notices the way Mina twitches against her ever so faintly, hears the quiet gasps that leave her throat every so often.

Jihyo's mouth finds the fabric of Mina's underwear. It's damp, warm, Jihyo wonders if she's imagining it. But Mina only pushes her head further down, pushes Jihyo further into her. Taking the hint, Jihyo lays her tongue flat against the fabric, and she can practically already taste her. There's a slickness between her own thighs that becomes more noticeable, and Jihyo finds her patience wearing thin.

She's glad, so fucking glad that Mina raises her hips a bit, a sound of frustration leaving her mouth as Jihyo continues to tease her through her underwear.

“Jihyo, please—”

Because Jihyo wants Mina now.

Hooking her fingers into Mina's underwear, she pulls them down quickly. She wishes it wasn't so dark in the room because she wants to see Mina. Wants to see how pretty her flushed face becomes, and how gorgeous her body looks under Jihyo's hands. But at the same time, there's a sense of fear that holds her back. The thought of seeing a mark on Mina's skin that wasn't hers. Of seeing any indication that someone else had got a taste of her lover's body.

The blind eyes that the dark casts on her is a gift, she thinks.

Her hands roam over Mina's thighs, before pushing them apart further. She grips into the flesh harder, somehow, loving how it feels. Like Mina is hers, like everything is right, just at this moment. And then her tongue runs along the length of Mina's slit. There's a moan leaving Mina's throat that only fuels the fire in Jihyo. She laps at Mina, wants to taste all of her, loses her mind in the way that Mina pulls at her hair and forces her deeper. She circles Mina's clit with her tongue, earning a twitch and whimper from her.

“ _Fuck.”_

Mina's voice is delicate and wonderful and Jihyo likes so much how it sounds when she curses.

Jihyo dips her tongue lower, teasing her entrance for a while. Teases her, because Jihyo needs Mina to _want_ her like never before. She can hear the way Mina's breath falters in anticipation, and wants nothing more than to give Mina everything her body is begging for. She pushes in, and Mina is so warm and wet and, _fuck_ —

Mina is hers.

Right now, she's hers.

Even if Mina still feels so far away.

She finds a rhythm, one that has Mina grinding against her, one that has Jihyo's name fall so hotly from her lips. She pulls back just when she hears Mina's whine for more, and replaces her tongue with her fingers.

But as Jihyo fucks Mina, hard and slow and teasing, she wonders. Because as warm Mina's body is, and as hot her breath is, Jihyo still feels cold.

Why does she still feel cold.

Moving so she's laying next to Mina now, she continues to work her fingers. It's deep, she does it deep because she wants Mina to feel her, and she does it slow, because she wants Mina to beg. Wants her to tell Jihyo how much she needs her.

She _needs_ to hear it—why does her mind keep telling her she needs to hear it?

“Jihyo,” Mina whines. “C'mon, please.”

Jihyo's thumb only swipes across her clit, Mina shivering in response.

“You're being a tease,” Mina groans.

“If you want something, just say it,” Jihyo says, and it's soft. Even like this, she doesn't have it in her to sound any different.

Mina is quiet for a bit, grinding against Jihyo's fingers desperately. But then, she says, “Just fuck me already. Do it faster. _I want it_ faster.”

And so Jihyo does. Her thrusts quicken, and her fingers stroke against Mina over and over as the girl crumbles beneath her. She feels Mina reaching out a hand to her face, pulling her down. Feels Mina's plush lips against her own, wet and needy. Jihyo kisses her back, pours in everything she can possibly muster into it. Her mind is swimming with too many thoughts, but the most important one is that she wants Mina so much.

There's a gasp as Mina's mouth falls open, and Jihyo knows she's close.

There are words on the tip of her tongue, words she tries to bite back. But it's impossible, she needs to know.

“Is this good, Mina?” Jihyo asks, voice low against Mina's ear.

The lack of response only steals her patience.

“Is this good enough for you? Am I good enough for you?”

Jihyo wants to stop herself, wants to clench her teeth together and sew her mouth shut but it's out of her control. And Mina's silence is only making it harder to think clearly.

Her fingers thrust in hard, and her mouth finds Mina's jaw. She kisses and bites along it—messily, stupidly—until she finds the corner of Mina's lips. She kisses her over and over, captures her mouth in a kiss over and over.

“Tell me I fuck you good enough,” she mumbles against Mina's lips. “Come on, baby, tell me.”

“ _Jihyo,_ please, _please_ —”

And then Mina comes, with Jihyo's name on her lips, half mumbling but Jihyo lets it sink into her memory. Lets the satisfaction that suffocates her heart, if only for a few moments, be ingrained into her mind.

And then it's over; she's cold like she was before.

She slows her fingers, pulls her hand away. Mina then reaches out for her, and it takes Jihyo off guard— _why does it take her off guard?_

Jihyo leans into Mina's touch, though. Kisses her softly, their lips gentle. But there's a cloudiness in Jihyo's mind that only makes her reactions seem automatic, unfeeling. So she kisses back harder, her upper body pressing down against Mina's. The sensation of her bare chest against Mina's almost lights a spark, but it's not enough.

Again. She kisses harder, wants more.

Until she feels the frustration biting through her body.

She pulls back, and Mina's left breathless. Jihyo's back finds the mattress, her head sinks into the pillow. Her eyes lock against the ceiling.

“...Want to tell me what brought that on?”

Mina kisses her shoulder lazily, brings her hand to Jihyo's chest. As Mina's fingers trail across her breasts, the wetness between Jihyo's legs attempts to reclaim her attention. But even with her body needing, wanting to be fucked and loved by Mina—Jihyo can't find it in her to take it.

“Was it bad?” Jihyo asks. Her voice feels thick, heavy. She coughs a little, trying to clear it. But she doesn't think it helps.

“Bad?” Mina smirks against her skin, continuing to kiss along her arm now. “At first I thought it was a dream,” Mina says. “I wouldn't mind being woken up like that more often.”

“Really,” Jihyo says. And Mina's words seem to hit her.

Mina's hands and lips grow more aggressive, and Jihyo realises she's not seen this side of Mina for such a long time. The fact only seems to strengthen the idea in her head. And she hates it.

“Have I not been doing enough for you?”

Mina pauses. “What do you mean?”

Jihyo dreads the way her throat starts to feel thick, and tries to push it away. Tells herself to stop being a fucking idiot, don't cry, not now.

She lets out a shaky breath. “Do you know how much I love you?” Jihyo asks, voice starting to crack. “I thought I'd been showing it. But, maybe I haven't. Not from your eyes at least.”

Those eyes are stuck to her, Jihyo knows, even in the dark. But she can't see them, can't read them. Part of her doesn't want to, but the silence only serves to make it harder to calm the deafening beat of her heart.

“I know it,” Mina finally says. She says it with such reassurance, and Jihyo wants to breathe out relief. Wants to. “You know I love you too, right?”

“Mina.”

There's no reply. It seems almost like Mina is holding her breath, and the air is too quiet. Jihyo knows, she's going to regret the words that leave her mouth. She's taught herself, shaped herself, forced herself into believing she could ignore everything and live like everything was okay. Like they were okay.

But tonight, she's cold and numb and it scares her so much because why can't she feel the butterflies and sparks that Mina usually lights her up with?

So she says it.

“I know you're cheating on me.”

Despite her already knowing, for so long, the moment her own voice reaches her ears it hits her. Hits her like new information, like a punch to her gut. The tears that were waiting to fall let go, and they feel irritable against her skin as they slide down her cheeks. She quickly rubs them away, but they just keep falling, insistent on making her look weak. When she's not. She's not fucking weak, she couldn't be weak. That's why she's still here.

Mina hasn't said a word.

Hasn't said anything at all. Just lays there, stiff and silent. And Jihyo hates it because the sound of her weak attempts at suppressing her tears only becomes more evident. She's cold, cold all over, but her throat is starting to feel hot. Her chest is hot and it's getting harder to breathe.

So she moves to get up, and part of her thinks for a second that maybe Mina would pull her back. Would hold her, or comfort her. That she'd feel those warm arms lock around her and let Jihyo know she could just lean back into her. Because Mina always did that.

But there's nothing.

She slips on a shirt and her footsteps are heavy as she carries herself to the window. Opens it, damn near sticks her head right out of it. She doesn't know how long she's been breathing in the ice cold air and feels the shiver running across her skin, but eventually she hears the familiar sound of footsteps against floorboards.

And just like that, Jihyo's heartbeat catches.

She turns around, sees Mina already in a jacket, slipping her shoes on.

“Mina?” Jihyo asks, feet dragging towards the girl. “Where are you going?”

Mina doesn't look at her. That pretty black hair just creates a curtain around her face as her head stays lowered. “I'm going out for a bit.”

“Out? What do you mean _out?_ ”

“I... It's not good for me to stay here right now,” Mina says, taking her keys from her pocket. She's making her way to the door, and Jihyo feels herself glued in place.

It was always like this. Unable to do anything but let things happen, let things pass by her. Maybe that was how it got to this point all along. There is something at the back of Jihyo's mind that tells her if she lets Mina walk out of that door right now, it's going to be the last.

So she stops her.

Grabbing Mina's arm, Jihyo pulls her back. “I need to hear it. Hear everything from you. You can't just _leave_.”

And really, she doesn't want to hear anything at all. Doesn't know what that'll do to her. But she needs Mina to stay. Shouldn't need it, but she does.

There's a reaction, then. The sound of Mina's choked sob as she brings her hand to her face, covering her eyes. And Jihyo thought she wanted to see what Mina was feeling, but now, it only tears into her.

As soon as Jihyo lets go of her arm, Mina buries her face further into her hand. The sight makes Jihyo forget her own tears all together, all dried up trails against her cheeks.

“I'm sorry,” Mina mumbles. “I know it means fuck all, but I'm sorry.”

And Mina is right, because Jihyo feels nothing as she hears those words.

They're quiet for a while, just standing there. But eventually Mina moves, starts walking to the far end of the room. Jihyo stays in place, simply waiting.

“I didn't mean for it to happen,” Mina says, voice having calmed just barely. “It was just...” She paces the room a bit, hands fidgeting together. Jihyo feels her eyes stuck to that movement. “Just someone who attended one of my classes... We went out for a drink, it got out of hand.”

Jihyo's gut twists.

“I was drunk.” And Mina's voice sounds so confident somehow as she says that. Jihyo wonders who she is really trying to convince. “It would have never happened otherwise.”

“Why... why are you lying to me?” Jihyo asks, and her feet find themselves gravitating towards Mina.

“I-I'm not.”

The thought enters her mind, just for a second. The thought that maybe she could pretend Mina is telling the truth. That it had been just a drunken mistake. That, if Mina wants to pretend it was, she could too. And they could move past this; could act as though this had never happened and Jihyo could continue pouring every ounce of her heart back into Mina's hands.

But with each word that leaves Mina's mouth, it's as though every bone in Jihyo's body becomes weaker.

“You lie too much,” Jihyo says, and she can't keep the despondency out of her voice. “I know you do.” Finally, she looks up at Mina's eyes, and their faces are so close now. As soon as she catches sight of Mina's hangdog expression, there's a fresh set of tears ready to spill from the corners of Jihyo's eyes. “When did it get so easy to lie to me?”

But Mina just doesn't say anything, and Jihyo feels her weakened bones now starting to crack and crumble. She moves away from Mina then, moves to sit down on the couch because she's so sure her legs can't hold her up for much longer—not with Mina looking right through her.

The wetness starts to soak Jihyo's face all over again and she hates it.

“Did you think I wouldn't notice the scent on your clothes, on your jacket?” Jihyo's voice strains, but she keeps her vision focused on the hands in her lap. Balling up into fists, clenching and unclenching. “I know your perfume, Minari. I know it because _it's you_ —it's my favourite scent in the world.”

Swallowing back the lump in her throat, Jihyo finds herself unable to stop. Mina's silence leaves her seeming far away, like she isn't even here at all.

“I'd hear you leaving at night. Every time, I heard it. _E-every_ time,” Jihyo chokes out, voice overtaken by the tremor that begins to gnaw through her gut and travel up her throat. “I tried to sleep, knowing—knowing that you were out _fucking_ someone _else_. That you'd come back and act like—”

“No, no,” Mina shakes her head.

“—act like everything was just okay, act like you loved me.”

“I'm _sorry,_ please Jihyo. Jihyo-ah, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” Mina sobs out, the hiccups and painful whines leaving her incapable to say much more.

But Jihyo only finds that it sounds like another lie.

“Why'd you do it, Mina? Am I just...” The words almost make her bite her tongue. “Am I not good enough?” Because she knows. Knows, knows, knows that if she's not good enough then this really is the end. And she wishes, wishes, wishes that she'd kept her mouth shut.

“You are,” Mina says, and suddenly she's making her way to Jihyo on the couch, reaching out for her face and forcing their eyes to meet. “You're more than enough, you're what I want,” she insists, voice dripping with a desperation Jihyo's never seen before.

Jihyo tries to pull her face away, thinks Mina's touch doesn't feel right. And the fact that it doesn't feel right only makes it worse.

“Why'd you do it?” Jihyo repeats, and Mina's hands are still on her face.

Mina is stroking her cheeks, wiping away her tears, and Jihyo wants to pull away again but at the same time her energy has dissipated.

“I don't know, _I don't know_ —” Mina says, words fumbling stupidly. “I-it was just sex, nothing more. I was just stupid and she was _there_ and I regret it.”

Is she supposed to breathe relief? She thinks she is, something tells her she is. But the reason only leaves her feeling numb. Something as shallow as sex, and Mina gave into that. Her heart wasn't torn between two people, she wasn't questioning love. She just wanted to fuck someone else.

And now, with Mina's soaked face and glistening eyes, begging Jihyo. Jihyo thinks she hasn't ever seen such a disgusting act of desperation before. Thinks it doesn't suit Mina at all.

Jihyo's only able to shake her head slightly, brows scrunching together. She can't even think of what to say, doesn't think she wants to say anything at all.

But then she feels lips against her own. Feels the salt of tears against them, and the pads of Mina's fingers sinking just a bit further into her face as she pulls her closer. As if on instinct, Jihyo kisses back. She can't feel anything—kisses her over and over even though she can't feel anything.

Mina's pushing her now, onto her back and the weight of Mina on top of her seems far heavier than it should. Jihyo only stares up at the ceiling, half-dazed as Mina licks down her throat and lets her hands wander. It's only when Mina lifts Jihyo's shirt up, starts pressing wet kisses against her stomach and trailing upward, that Jihyo feels her body stiffen.

So Jihyo tries to push her away, her hand weak, just nudging against Mina's head. But Mina keeps kissing, more insistently.

“Mina, stop it,” Jihyo manages. She doesn't want to say it, doesn't want to stop it. But she just can't. Can't, not now. Not like this.

Mina stops. She does. But her head still rests against Jihyo's chest, her body limp.

“I'm sorry,” Mina mumbles once more.

It seems like a lifetime as they both lay there, minds wide awake but bodies almost asleep. Mina is pressed up against her; Jihyo can feel her in too many ways. Her hand rests tiredly on top of Mina's head, occasionally brushing through her hair with her fingers.

But again, again, again. It feels like Mina's not there. She's somewhere else. Far away. Somewhere Jihyo doesn't know.

She wants nothing more than to embrace Mina fully, lock her arms around her and hug her until the girl's warmth seeps back into Jihyo.

But she knows that won't happen.

Her body disagrees, her mind disagrees. It won't let her feel anything anymore. Her heart is the fool; the odd one out.

So she gets up from under Mina, nudging the girl who finally lets Jihyo go. She gets up, practically crawls back into her bed, ignores her name coming from Mina's mouth. Lets the dark room eat her up and tells it to spit her out in the morning.

 

–

 

“Morning,” Mina smiles.

Jihyo takes in the sight of it. Feels her chest swell as she sees that pretty face.

“How's... this,” Mina says, placing a hot cup at the table as Jihyo settles down. “Still not sure how to make good tea.”

Curling her fingers around the handle, Jihyo brings the drink to her mouth. Lets the steam just stick to her skin for a moment as her eyes fall all over Mina's face. The darkness of her eyes, the cute freckle on her nose. Especially the one right above her lip, too. The lips that Jihyo loves so much.

“Well?”

Jihyo blinks back. Takes a sip from her tea, and feels the strength of it. The sugar, just a bit too much. The milk, not enough. It's not perfect. Not like the coffee she used to have. But she drinks it anyway.

“It's okay,” Jihyo says, but notices the frown on Mina's face. “It's _good._ It'll get better, some day.”

Mina grins then with a nod, before bringing her own cup to her lips. The automatic smile that'd plaster itself onto Jihyo's face stopped working one day. That day. The one that seems like forever ago. But it never discourages Mina. Never, not ever.

Jihyo's eyes catch the glint on Mina's finger. That pretty silver ring, a perfect fit, adorned with a little crystal in the center.

She looks down at her own hand and sees the same.

It'll get better, she tells herself.

Some day.

 


End file.
